


Bad Blood

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Cuyan [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Conrad doesn't have time for Sheera's bullshit, Death Watch (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Curiosity can bring up bad memories
Series: Cuyan [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181993
Kudos: 2





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Conrad Reau belongs to the ever awesome @naaklasolus!
> 
> Please read the warnings in the tags

“Y’know; you never told us where you got those from Conrad.” 

Conrad blinked and swallowed from; choking for a brief second on the mouthful of caf before he managed to swallow. Wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, he glared at the impetuous pair of Cathar sitting opposite him. Most days he didn’t regret returning to the True’s; his loyalties would forever remain with them after all; but damn some days … some days there were certain pains in his shebs that made him reconsider. 

“Excuse me brats?” 

Dagorlad flopped lazily over the back of his brother’s wheelchair, ignoring Talan’s irritated snarling, and gestured to the trio of deep scars bisecting the old spy’s face. 

“Those scars there. How’d you get them?” 

Conrad’s hand drifted up to feel the three twisted ridges that started on the left side of his face, crossed his nose and stopped just above his right eye. He hadn’t told these two this particular story for a damn good reason; no one deserved to have a burden like that placed on them. But the truth would out sooner or later; especially since many were looking at the two brothers and comparing them to the bitch who’d given him these scars in the first place. Sighing, Conrad let his hand drop back to the table and he pulled his mug closer to himself. 

“Best make yourselves comfortable boys. You’re not going to enjoy this story.” 

*** 

Everyone in the camp knew what Tor’s spy bitch had done; not that she’d bothered to hide it. Offering her own daughter; the future _Cab’alor_ no less; up to Jaster Mereel for target practice after he caught the girl stealing from a True Mandalorian supply cache. Most of the Mandalorian’s in Death Watch considered Sheera’s behavior to be acceptable; a firm lesson for her daughter about the consequences of messing up in such a fashion. But Conrad had been outright disgusted when he’d heard what she’d done; and he wasn’t just going to sit by and let the psychotic Cathar get away with doing as she pleased with regards to Kayla. The kit had an important future ahead of her as the _Cab’alor_ to Tor’s son and heir; she couldn’t fulfil that if Sheera got her killed before her time. 

“ _Paran_!” 

His enraged shout sent many warriors scattering, practically fighting each other in their mad scramble to get out of his way. The ice bitch herself though didn’t deign to even look up from the claws she was carefully inspecting as she perched on a stack of crates; Kayla quietly training at one of the nearby combat simulation dummies. Conrad could see that the young Cathar had fresh bruises on her lean arms and he growled low in his throat, temper building even more as he came to a stop in front of Sheera. It was several minutes before the adult Cathar looked up, her stone cold orange eyes meeting Conrad’s furious emerald ones as she arched one slim eyebrow. 

“You wanting something Reau? You’re blocking my sun.” 

For a moment Conrad could only stand there, utterly flabbergasted at how detached and callous Sheera could be. Then he managed to gather himself and glare coldly at the dusty gold furred Cathar. 

“You’re a right foul bitch you know that right?! Just what were you thinking when you pulled that little stunt of yours eh? Poor Kayla couldn’t exactly call you ‘ _buir_ of the year’ before this; she _definitely_ can’t now.” 

Sheera scoffed, looking away from Conrad to ensure that her daughter was still diligently training and not eavesdropping. She honestly couldn’t care less about what she’d done; and Conrad’s overbearing streak of morality was more of an annoyance than anything else. 

“Mereel wouldn’t have done anything, the pathetic bastard is too soft. And it taught the girl a good lesson about not getting caught; one she isn’t going to forget in the future.” 

Conrad saw red. That Sheera could be so casually callous about putting her own flesh and blood’s life on the line just to prove a point … it disgusted him. Snarling; he lashed out and grabbed Sheera by her collar, dragging her off her crate and into the mud. The Cathar roared her fury, twisting and thrashing in the taller warrior’s grip like a scruffed nexu. Conrad weathered the blows being landed on his armor as he dragged the struggling Cathar towards the main command tent. Sheera might not listen to nor respect him; but she had an unhealthy amount of loyalty to Tor, who hopefully could instil into the bitch that risking a child in such a manner was unacceptable. Sheera was still snarling and swearing as she twisted in Conrad’s grip; lashing out with clawed hands until she felt her claws meet skin. Grinning viciously she raked her claws downwards and was rewarded by being dropped in the mud as Conrad roared in pain, hands shooting to the bloody furrows that had been carved across his face. Sheera picked herself up and primly dusted herself down as Conrad stumbled, blood still pouring from his face. A smug smile twisted her leonine features and she casually examined her bloodied claws. 

“Don’t _ever_ touch me without my express permission again Conrad. That’s your only warning.” 

If she had been any closer then the knife might have actually done her some damage. As it was; the blade skated off her chest plate and cut through her flak vest to slice into the muscle over her collar bone before she could react and jump back. Hissing furiously, Sheera pinned a grimly satisfied looking Cedric with a murderous glare of pure loathing; one hand pressed hard against the cut that his knife had just made. Oh he would pay for that. 

“Enough!” 

*** 

“Wait! Ya can’t just leave it there Conrad! What happened next?” 

Conrad shook his head as the two young warriors pleaded with him to continue his tale. He had answered their question; and they did not need to know about the mad bitch that had borne their mother. Bad enough that Talan strongly resembled Sheera; they didn’t need to know her history as well. 

“No. I’ve answered your questions _ade_ ; that’s all you’re getting from me. Trust me when I say; the less you know about Sheera Paran the happier you’ll be.” 

The two brothers grumbled and huffed but, recognising that Conrad wasn’t going to budge, eventually wandered off to cause trouble elsewhere. Conrad sighed and shook his head, looking down at his now cold caf. Sheera was still out there, patiently biding her time. They all needed to be ready to put the Cathar down if and when she showed her sadistic features again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
